VP (Vice President)
The VP (Vice President) is the Boss of the Sellbots Cogs. He is usually the first boss a toon defeats. The Battle When you come into the yard, where the V.P. is promoting cogs to official Sellbot cogs, you are the next to get premoted to a sellbot cog when suddenly a certain toon (shopkeeper etc) locked in a cage wants your help by defeating the V.P., Cogsting him free, he un-masks you're real identity in the process though. The V.P. forces you to fight the first wave of cogs, you are split to four toons to face either side of the V.P, on the ground level; this wave is the more easier wave, with cog levels ranging from 1-12 all round. Usually you would start off with a few cold callers and a Mr Hollywood, but the possiblities are endless. Usually, you would have Lower level cogs at the start including a Mr Hollywood lvl 12 and at the end you should have cogs ranging from lvl 10-12. Sometimes, a Cold Caller will be the last cog you defeat, he is usually a level 1. By the way, the cage will lower itself in four stages, when the left/ right side battle finishes on the lower part and on the higher section, when the left and right side's battle finishes. When you have defeated the first wave of cogs, the V.P. will go up a ramp either side (which ever side defeats all their cogs first) and will rise to the higher, second level, he is trying to escape, but you stop him from doing so, him being forced to stop, releases a more higher wave of cogs, this time, the wave is all skelecogs. These skelecogs range from levels 7-12, many toons have been made sad in this last wave of cogs, the skelecog wSkelecoghe sellbot cogs wave. Usally, it's cogs that have high levels that range throughtout the battle. When you have defeated the final wave, the skelecogs, the cage will be accessable to jump up to, when you jump you will obtain an unlimited ammount of whole cream pies, with these, you must stop the V.P. escaping, and hit him with the pies until he is at the edge of the much lower section, and he falls off it. The V.P. will try and drive back up, thats something you have to not let the V.P. do. The V.P. will also try and make you loose laff points, trying to make you go sad, he will jump in the air and fall back down again, which, not avoided, will take 10 laff points off you, he will throw cogs at you from his hands and his underbelly, which take 3 laff points off, and if you get too close to him, you automatically fall, and 1 laff point comes off, if he freezes and lowers his body, attaching it to the underbelly whilst a toon is up close, he will probaly whack you with his hand, causing a 5 laff point loss. You've defeated the V.P., what next? The shopkeeper trapped in the cage will offer you his SOS card, this will help you in battle depending on the toon (various toons can help cogs miss, or toons hit or even provide a trap for all cogs etc. Also, The Sellbot HQ is the easiest, but you need about 50+ laff.